


Staring at the clouds, looking for a silver lining

by weary_squid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale is a Softie, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Same Age Derek Hale, alternate for season 4, season 3b didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weary_squid/pseuds/weary_squid
Summary: ‘Then take your shirt off’ Derek said, the conversation must have raised his suspicions about the pain Stiles had earlier.He looked around and saw them all looking confused, not understanding why Stiles desperately didn’t want to take his shirt off.‘I really don’t want to’‘Stiles take off your shirt’ Derek said sternly. If they were this worried they deserved to at least have a hint of what the problem is, so Stiles just admitted defeat.He stood up slowly and lifted up his shirt. He looked at the ceiling not wanting to see the reactions of his friends. He knew what they were seeing.A series of gasps sounded out and Stiles had to fight back tears. Why did this have to happen to him.‘Stiles what…what happened?’





	1. Clouds of confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! This contains quite dark themes so if you are triggered by abuse or anything like that please don't read. 
> 
> Title is from Little Light by Lewis Watson
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He was late, very very late. It doesn’t really matter because it was only a pack meeting, the pack didn’t care if he was late. The problem with being late is that now his dad was back and he doesn’t know if he’d be able to sneak out of the house.

 

Usually he would lock his door and climb out the window so his dad couldn’t get inside his room when he was gone but that would take too much noise. His dad had already punished him yesterday for eating when he wasn’t allowed, he did NOT want to be punished again.

 

After a few minutes of contemplating what to do he decided to just fuck it and go out the window.

He opened the window and clambered out as quietly as possible and then he pushed it shut once he was out.

 

But then he got to his next problem. How was he to get away from the house? He couldn’t really walk because one: it would take way too long and two: his body was aching from yesterday’s punishment so, strenuous activity probably wasn’t a good idea. But he couldn’t drive either because his dad would hear the Jeep and though he wouldn’t be able to catch him when Stiles got home there would be trouble. He really fucking hated his life sometimes.

 

With a sigh Stiles started walking to the nearest bus stop. Which luckily was only five minutes away and it only took 10 minutes in the bus to get to Derek’s house, (his parents were out of of town so they had a special pack party planned).

 

He made the small journey to the bus in the biting cold and frosty wind. Why was it so cold in California this year? Thankfully, the bus arrived within 10 minutes so Stiles didn’t have to wait in the (what felt like) freezing temperatures.

 

The bus ride was bumpy and uncomfortable but Stiles arrived at Derek’s house soon enough as Derek was there to greet him when he walked up to the house.

 

‘Why aren’t you using you Jeep?’ Derek asked, curious.

 

‘It’s broken as per usual’ Stiles lied making sure he kept his heart beat steady.

 

‘Typical’ Derek laughed, ‘You could’ve asked me for a ride, you know I wouldn’t have minded’

 

‘Yeah I know, but you know how stubborn I am’

 

‘That you are’ Derek snorted and walked over to Stiles and reached out to hug him but then jumped back when black veins started to appear on his arms.

 

‘Stiles are you hurt?’ Derek asked, concerned.

 

‘Oh right yes ha I fell down the stairs before I came, hurt like a bitch’ Stiles lied once again, he’d been doing this for so long it came as a second nature, but this was a werewolf, lying is a lot harder when it comes to them.

 

Derek narrowed his eyes.

 

‘I’m not lying’

 

‘I believe you’Derek said obviously letting it slide just this time.

 

‘Thank you’ Stiles replied relief flooding his body. Derek smiled softly and kissed Stiles gently on the lips.

 

They made their way into the house that Stiles had become incredibly familiar with by the amount of times he had gone there in the 11 months he’d been dating Derek.

 

A chorus of “Hey Stiles”’s rang through the room.

 

‘Hey’ Stiles said, walking to the kitchen to grab himself a soda.

 

‘What ya playin’’ Stiles asked once he went to sit with the others who were all, bar Derek who was sat watching the TV obviously not playing the game, sat on and around the couches.

 

‘Truth or Dare, you wanna join?’ Lydia said

 

‘Of course’ Stiles said, obviously he would he was the king of dares.

 

‘Okay you can go then, pick someone’ Lydia stated.

 

‘Alright Isaac, truth or dare?’

 

‘Truth’

 

‘Okay let’s see…Isaac if you had to say who was a better Alpha, Scott or Derek who would you choose?’

 

‘No offence Derek but you were a shit alpha so it’ll have to be Scott’

 

‘Fair enough’ Derek grunted.

 

A few of them chuckled at the response. This went on for a solid 20 minutes when:

 

‘Scott I dare you to stand up next to all the boys and compare your six packs, and we get to decide who has the best’

 

Stiles mind goes into complete panic mode as all the boys stand up and stand next to each other.

 

He physically shrinks trying to make himself unnoticeable. It doesn’t work.

 

‘C’mon Stiles you too’ Erica encouraged.

 

‘No thanks’ Stiles responded, his hands starting to sweat.

 

‘Why not?’ Scott asked, looking confused as to why his best friend was trying to hide his body.

 

‘WHY NOT?!’ Stiles blurted out ‘You’re all freaking werewolves that’s why’

 

‘Yeah but that doesn’t matter, we’re not gonna judge you’

 

‘Well you are cause you’re _judging_ to see who has the best six pack’

 

‘But- but you have nothing to be embarrassed about’

 

‘Look I just don’t want to be compared to you guys end of’ Stiles said. He thought he pulled that off pretty well because apart from a few suspicious glances they all seemed to leave him alone.

 

Jackson ended up being voted for the best six pack which was fair because it was amazing.

 

They played a few more rounds then it was Jackson’s turn.

 

‘Stiles truth or dare’

 

‘Dare’ Stiles said confidently.

 

‘I dare you to take off your shirt’ Jackson said clearly not persuaded by his earlier excuse.

 

Stiles felt his face paled considerably and stuttered ‘W-what?’

 

‘Take off your shirt. You said you didn’t want to be compared to us, so now you’re not’

 

‘But-but…I can’t’ Stiles squeaked.

 

People were looking at him suspiciously.

 

‘Why, ‘cause you’re hiding something?’ Jackson challenged.

 

‘What no what would I be hiding?’ Stiles said.

 

‘I don’t know you tell me’ Jackson said like he already knew Stiles’ secret.

 

‘I’m-I’m not hiding anything’ Stiles said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

 

‘Then take your shirt off’ Derek said, the conversation must have raised his suspicions about the pain Stiles had earlier.

 

He looked around and saw them all looking confused, not understanding why Stiles desperately didn’t want to take his shirt off.

 

‘I really don’t want to’

 

‘Stiles take off your shirt’ Derek said sternly. If they were this worried they deserved to at least have a hint of what the problem is, so Stiles just admitted defeat.

 

He stood up slowly and lifted up his shirt. He looked at the ceiling not wanting to see the reactions of his friends. He knew what they were seeing: a torso covered in deep purple and yellow bruising.

 

A series of gasps sounded out and Stiles had to fight back tears. Why did this have to happen to him.

 

‘Stiles what…what happened?’

 

Stiles gave a final shot at playing it off as nothing.

 

‘I just- I fell down the stairs.’ he said as he let his shirt fall back over his stomach hiding the grizzly bruises.

 

‘We’re not stupid Stiles’ Boyd spoke.

 

He still hadn’t looked at the pack, too scared to see their faces.

 

‘I’m not lying I swear’ Stiles said looking down at his shoes.

 

‘Then why didn’t you want us to see it, if it was just an accident surely it wouldn’t have mattered’

 

‘I knew you’d react like this that’s why’ Stiles said trying to put as much venom in his voice as possible. It doesn’t work as it just came out as a strangled sentence as Stiles tried to hold back tears.

 

‘We’re just worrying about you’ he heard Jackson say.

 

‘Yeah well don’t’ Stiles spat as he stormed upstairs into Derek’s bedroom.

 

‘I’m not worth worrying about’ was left unsaid by him.

 

He slammed the door to Derek’s room and sat on the bed, desperately trying not to cry. A few tears slipped out his eyes but he wiped them away immediately.

 

‘I am not going to cry’ Stiles told himself.

 

He could vaguely hear the pack talking downstairs but he tuned out the distant muttering and concentrated on figuring out how he was going to worm his way out of this situation.

 

He thought of just leaving, but the pack would never let him go, and he couldn’t escape out the window because that would hurt like a bitch considering Derek’s window just had a straight droop to the cement floor. He could say it was some kids at school, but then they would pressure Stiles for names and he wouldn’t have an answer. He was just going to have to refuse to tell them anything.

 

After about 15 minutes he heard shuffling downstairs and several footsteps coming up the stairs. Stiles sat up from his laying position on the bed waiting for the interrogation to come, except it didn’t.

 

The pack all piled into Derek’s room and told Stiles how they were there for him with whatever was happening to him and that they would try and protect him at all costs.

 

Stiles was relieved. So relieved. They did say they’d have to tell his dad, but Stiles managed to get them to realise that, that was a bad decision (for obvious reasons).

 

Once the conversation was over they all migrated back downstairs and started a game on the Xbox. They played a few rounds of guitar hero, Stiles, being the master of the game, came first every time he played. They all fell back into laughing and messing about soon after the game started which Stiles was thankful for. He thought they were going to keep giving him the concerned and almost pitiful looks, but they seemed to forget all about it.

 

After that they played a few games of Call of Duty, which Stiles was not so good at, and before they knew it, it was curfew and they all headed home.

 

Everyone exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes. Stiles got a few ‘Take care of yourself’ and ‘Be careful’’s and Scott gave him an enormous hug and left Stiles and Derek together.

 

‘Alright then Der I should head off, Dad will be wondering where I am’ Stiles said picking up his bag and walking over to Derek.

 

‘I’m giving you a ride’ Derek stated, leaving no room for negotiation.

 

‘Ok’ Stiles didn’t have the energy to argue, so he complied and got into Derek’s camaro.

 

The drive was pretty much silent apart from the radio quietly humming. When they were getting close to his house Stiles realised that his dad would hear the car if Derek parked up in his driveway.

 

‘Can you drop me like here, I don’t want to wake up my dad and your car is kinda loud’

 

‘You’ll be okay?’ Derek said. His voice laced with concern.

 

‘Yes, I’ll be fine’ Stiles said and leant in for a kiss as Derek stopped the car and looked at Stiles with sad eyes. The kiss was short but full of love and compassion.

 

‘Okay’ Derek said when they pulled apart. And with that Stiles got carefully out of the car, giving Derek a small wave before he drove off.

 

He walked towards his house and was thankful that the lights were out meaning his dad was asleep. So he silently opened the front door and crept up to his bedroom and fell onto his bed absolutely exhausted.

 

He didn’t bother getting changed or anything, too scared he would wake up his dad. So he slipped under the covers after just taking his pants off. He shifted around in bed uncomfortably due to his injuries but eventually found a position that was tolerable and drifted off to sleep, dreading the next day as always.


	2. Grey skies are just clouds passing over

The next day at school was the day he realised great his friends were. They must’ve suspected that it was someone at school that was hurting him because he was never on his own, even when he went to the bathroom someone accompanied him.

 

Sure it got very annoying after a few days but he put up with it because they were just trying to do what was right. He could tell however that they were confused and upset when Stiles turned up to school somedays with a limp or cuts on his hand (from smashed glass).

 

He could see the concern riddling their faces everyday as it gradually got worse and worse. Then, one day, Stiles’ life came crumbling down.

 

———

 

‘Scott pass the chips’ Stiles said not moving from his relaxed position on the couch.

 

‘Get them yourself lazy ass’ Scott said who was sat in the same position as Stiles.

 

Neither of them could be bothered to move. Who could blame them, it was a lazy Saturday afternoon and whilst they were supposed to be studying together they were actually binge watching the latest season of How to Get Away With Murder.

 

Stiles groaned dramatically and sat up to get the bowl of chips. He grabbed a handful and slumped back down into the crease he’d made in his couch.

 

They watched for another 15 minutes before Stiles phone pinged signalling a text message.

 

_DAD: I’m coming home, you better be in your room or there’ll be consequences_

 

Stiles heart immediately doubled in beats and he tried his hardest to keep his cool. Although this _was_ Scott who is always pretty oblivious to what is going on

 

‘Right buddy you’re gonna have to head home I’m afraid’

 

‘What why, you said we’d have all afternoon to watch!’

 

‘Yeah I know but I just remembered I’ve got a bio report to get done’

 

‘Why can’t you do it tomorrow I wanna watch’ Scott whined

 

‘I’m going to Derek’s tomorrow and we’re gonna watch the Star Wars movies’

 

‘But-‘

 

‘Scott me and Derek have been planning this for ages I can’t bail on him’

 

Scott huffed, ‘Fine, but you better make it up to me’

 

‘I will. I’m sorry’

 

‘I know you are bro, have fun with Derek yeah?’

 

‘Will do. I’ll see you at school’ Stiles said as they gave each other a hug.

 

‘See you bro’

 

‘Bye’ Stiles said as Scott walked out the door.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Scott walked out the door. That took about 4 minutes so he had approximately 3 minutes until his dad got home.

 

He walked to his room, taking a protein bar and a glass of water to hide, knowing he would most likely not be allowed dinner. He hid the snacks in his underwear drawer and sat down on the floor by his bed waiting anxiously for the return of his father.

 

He heard the car pull in two minutes later, the door slamming loudly as he got out the car. Not a good sign. The front door was also slammed and after a few seconds of silence, Stiles heard the dreaded words.

 

‘STILES GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE’

 

Stiles noticed the slur in his voice. Great he’d been drinking as well.

 

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat as it did every time he heard that sentence.

 

He walked out of his room and into the living room, scared.

 

‘I just bumped into Scott on my way home, he said he was on his way to Isaac from our house. What have I told you about having guests?’

 

‘I thought it would be okay because it was Scott he’s-‘

 

‘WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HAVING GUESTS BOY’

 

‘No guests when I’ve made you angry’

 

‘And did you make me angry this morning’

 

‘Yes’

 

‘Yes what?

 

‘Yes sir, I’m sorry’

 

‘You’re what?’

 

‘I’m sorry’

 

‘SAY IT LOUDER’

 

‘I”M SORRY SIR’ Stiles said as tears started to leak out of his eyes, he knew what was coming next.

 

Crash. The sound of Stiles’ body tumbling backwards into the bookshelf behind him after a hefty punch in the face. He never went near Stiles’ face (knowing then Stiles wouldn’t be able to go to school the next day if he got a bruise on his face) so Stiles was shocked when he face started throbbing in pain. He noticed a sharp pain in his ankle too, he must have twisted it when stumbling back

 

Noah advanced towards Stiles just shouted and cried as his dad abused him

 

‘I’ll fucking kill you next time. Get to your room’ his dad said once he’d decided he’d had enough.

 

Tears falling slowly out of his eyes, Stiles forced himself to get up and walk to his room, his whole body aching and his ankle causing him a particular amount of grief. He collapsed on the floor of his bedroom, worn out from just the small amount of excursion.

 

He was shaking. His whole body was in agony. It had never been that bad. Never. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he willed himself to calm down. He’d hit his face though, how on earth was he going to explain this to his friends.

 

Thinking of this made Stiles’ breath become more erratic. He scratched at his thighs as breathing became nearly impossible. The world was spinning, the injuries he’s sustained not helping this. Stiles’ body was trembling as panic took over his whole existence.

 

Blackness seeped into the edges of his vision, he felt like he was going to pass out. He didn’t though, after half an hour he calmed down and although dizzy and disorientated his panic had subsided but that was the only good thing about the situation. He was scared, his father might possibly come up for round two but Stiles could barely walk now that the adrenaline had been drained out of his body.

 

He started crying again as he hauled himself up, the pain was excruciating, it was going to be worse the next day. He made his way to the bathroom and gulped down water from the tap, his voice hoarse from shouting at his dad to stop. He looked up into the mirror and stared in disbelief. The bruise had already come out. A deep purple patch covered his cheek and a graze from where he’d scraped along the floor.

 

‘Fuck’ he whispered as he reached his hand to touch it. He winced as pain darted through his cheek. He considered going to the hospital but decided against it, they would only ask questions, questions that Stiles wouldn’t want to provide the answers for. He loved his dad he wasn’t going to send him to jail. It was Stiles’ fault anyway, at least that what he thought.

 

Stiles sighed and went back to his bedroom, he glanced at the clock, 7:16 it read. Hopefully his dad would be going to bed soon as he had an early shift tomorrow so Stiles could sneak down and grab some pain killers and a glass of water.

 

A few moments later Stiles tensed as he heard his dad walking up the stairs. He held his breath as he heard him stand outside his door for a few seconds before grumbling something and continuing to his room.

 

A wave of relief washed over him when he heard deep snoring coming from across the hall.

 

He got up quietly and limped downstairs, it was slow from the amount of pain Stiles was in but he made it. He took his pain killers and then made the trek back upstairs.

 

The pain killers helped him slip into a sleep, a sleep riddled with nightmares but still sleep which is all Stiles wanted at the time.


	3. A black cloud hangs over me

He woke up at around 10:30 the next morning his whole body throbbing in pain. Thankfully his dad had already gone to work. He took his Adderall and some more painkillers before he started contemplating what to tell Derek. He decided on saying he was having a bad day and just didn’t feel like having the movie marathon.

 

_STILES:_ Hey Der, I’m really sorry but we’re gonna have to call off today, I’m having a bad day and I’m just not in the mood. We can do it next weekend tho

 

About two minutes later he got an incoming call from Derek.

 

‘Hey Der’ Stiles said

 

‘Stiles are you okay?’

 

‘Yeah yeah I’m fine just not feeling it today’

 

‘Maybe it could make you feel better you know having a distraction’

 

‘I don’t know’

 

‘I’m coming over okay?’ Derek said his voice soft.

 

‘NO’ Stiles nearly shouted ‘I mean no it’s okay, I’ll be fine.’

 

‘Stiles-‘

 

‘You don't have to take time out of your day to look after me’

 

‘Stiles I’m your boyfriend, why don’t you want me to come round?’

 

‘It doesn’t matter but just…look you can’t come round at the moment’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘You just can’t okay’

 

‘Stiles I’m coming over’ Derek stated before hanging up.

 

Stiles had approximately 10 minutes to gather himself and prepare himself for the questions. But instead of that he just broke down crying again, what on earth was he going to tell Derek.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, had he really been crying for 10 minutes. Stiles pulled himself together and hobbled down to the front door. He opened it to see Derek stood on the other side, dressed in dirty clothes, he must’ve been working on his loft again.

 

‘Hey Derek’ Stiles said

 

Derek stared at his face in disbelief. ‘What happened to you are you okay?’ he finally said reaching out to touch Stiles’ face, he looked incredibly distressed when Stiles flinched away.

 

‘Stiles I’m not going to hurt you’

 

‘I know, I know sorry, just jumpy’

 

‘Who did this to you’ Derek growled ‘Was it someone at school again, ‘ ‘cause I swear to god I will kill them’

 

‘No Derek it’s fine I just got hit by some jerk on the lacrosse team who was annoyed we didn’t win’

 

‘I know you’re lying Stiles’

 

‘Why don’t you trust me?’ Stiles said his voice pleading, he wasn’t ready to tell Derek about his dad.

 

‘I do trust you Stiles but I can hear your hearts speeding up whenever you lie, so right now I don’t trust what your saying’

 

Stiles sighed and went to the sofa and sat down. He put his head in his hands and tangled his fingers into his hair. He wanted to carry on crying, his world seemed to be falling apart.

 

Derek’s arm was wrapped around him and he rubbed circles into Stiles’ arm. Stiles started crying softly again. Derek whispered soft words to him, soothing him.

 

When he finally stopped Derek asked again.

 

‘Who did this to you?’ his voice much softer than it was before.

 

‘I’ll tell you if…’ Stiles sniffed ‘if you let me sleep at your house for a few days, I’ll feel safer with you.’

 

‘Of course you can. But won’t your dad mind? You’re only allowed to sleep over on special occasions’

 

‘He’ll be fine’

 

‘Okay- but before you get your stuff do you want me to take some of your pain?’

 

Stiles nodded and tried not to look too relieved when Derek took away the agony.

 

‘Better?’ Derek asked.

 

‘Better, thank you’ Stiles replied before standing up and going to upstairs to pack a few days stuff, Derek following behind him. Derek offered to help take some weight off of his ankle as not to damage it further, and Stiles took the opportunity to be close with the one person he felt he could trust.

 

He packed up some things and then they got into Derek’s car. They drove in a comfortable silence and Stiles felt a peace inside himself that he hadn’t felt for a while. Derek rubbed comforting circles on Stiles’ thigh as he drove.

 

Once they arrived Stiles started to get nervous, he forgot about Derek’s family. What would they say when Stiles turned up with a massive bruise on his face.

 

‘My family aren’t home at the moment, but they’ll be home later, is that ok, I mean do you mind them seeing?’ Derek asked.

 

‘It’s fine’ Stiles said. Beats being at home.

 

They walked into the houseand Stiles sat himself down on the sleek black sofa and asked Derek if he could turn on the TV. It automatically set to a random trashy show and neither of them could be bothered to change it. They sat half watching the show for about 15 minutes when Stiles psyched himself up to tell Derek what actually happened. He knew he wasn’t going to get away with not telling him so it was best to get it out the way.

 

‘It’s my dad’

 

‘Your dad?’

 

‘Yeah, ever since my mum died really he has been…doing this. Sometimes he gets drunk and it’s worse. Like last night. But then other times he’s really nice and pretends like there isn’t anything wrong with our relationship. Last night was the worst he has ever been, like I said he was drunk and then I had Scott over when he told me I wasn’t allowed guests so he got really angry. And then this happened….and….yeah here we are’

 

Derek was silent for a solid 30 seconds, obviously trying to process the news.

 

‘Stiles are you-are you being serious’

 

Stiles nodded his head.

 

‘Shit’ Derek muttered rubbing his face in his hand.

 

‘It’s been gradually getting worse over the past few months probably because my adderall hasn’t been working and I’ve been really annoying and it’s probably making him more mad at me but that’s my fault really if I didn’t have to have stupid ADHD maybe it wouldn’t be as bad i don’t know’ Stiles rambled.

 

‘Stiles this is not your fault, you hear me. Not. Your. Fault. At all.’

 

‘But-‘

 

‘No Stiles you cant blame yourself for something like this, _this_ is not you fault’

 

‘Okay…and Derek?’

 

‘Yes’

 

‘You can’t tell anyone’

 

Derek sighed, ‘Stiles you know I can’t do that’

 

Stiles’ head shot up so fast Derek was surprised it didn’t fly off.

 

‘But Der you can’t he’ll…he’ll go to jail’

 

‘Stiles not trying to sound rude but I don’t care what happens to your dad as long as you’re safe’

 

‘But you-you can’t’

 

‘Stiles I have to.’

 

‘No you can’t’

 

‘You have to understand as someone who loves you I have to report him’

 

‘Okay’ Stiles said in a quiet voice, clearly done with this conversation.

 

‘I’ll go in the morning, you’re welcome to join’

 

Stiles didn’t reply to this, just carried on staring at the TV, deep in thought.

 

Derek went to his room about ten minutes later to call his mom, asking her to come home as soon as possible.

 

‘Derek are you alright?’ Talia said.

 

‘I’m fine mom, I’m fine’

 

‘Okay, what’s wrong then?’

 

‘It’s well…Stiles he’s hurt kinda badly, I need you to come home I need to ask you if I’m doing the right thing’

 

‘Derek you’re being very vague’

 

‘I know, it’s just, I can’t explain this over the phone’

 

‘Is he in danger?’

 

‘He could be’

 

‘Okay I’ll leave now. The others will come home later’

 

‘Thank you mom’

 

‘I’ll see you in a bit Derek’

 

‘Bye’

 

Derek made his way back into the living room.

 

‘Who was that?’

 

‘My mom, I asked her to come home.’

 

‘Okay’ Stiles said quietly.

 

‘Hey…it’s gonna be okay Stiles’ Derek said softly.

 

Stiles just nodded and continued to stare forward at the TV. They sat in silence, Derek rubbing comforting circles into Stiles shoulder.

 

Talia arrived within thirty minutes and Derek jumped up to talk to her outside before she came in.

 

‘Is he okay?’ Talia said as she got out of the car.

 

‘I’m…I’m not sure, he’s not talking much.’

 

‘What happened to him?’

 

‘He got beaten up’

 

‘Beaten up! By who?’

 

‘That’s the thing…it was…well…his dad did it’

 

‘His dad? As if the Sheriff’ Talia asked disbelieving.

 

‘That’s what he told me, and he wouldn't lie about this, we knew something has been going on for ages now, we thought it was something at school because he showed up to pack night one day with bruises all over him but he refused to tell us. We did everything we could to protect him at school but he still ended up with bruises and cuts and stuff so it makes sense that this was happening at home. I know it sounds insane because he’s the sheriff but do you really think Stiles would make something up like this?’ Derek rambled.

 

‘Ok, I believe you, let me go and see him’ Talia said.

 

They walked in and Derek could see the shock on his mom’s face when she saw the ugly bruise on Stiles’ cheek.

 

‘Stiles, Derek told me what happened, are you okay?’

 

‘I’m fine’ Stiles said nodding his head.

 

‘Has Derek taken your pain for you?’

 

‘Yeah, he has, thank you.’

 

‘Good, let me know if you need anything. Can I have a look at you we need to check if you need to go to hospital at all.”

 

Stiles gave a small nod and stood up, visibly wincing and limping (taking the pain must not have been enough for the amount he was in) he pulled off his shirt.

 

Derek had to make the effort to not physically gasp when he saw Stiles body. His stomach was covered in more bruises than last time he saw( he didn’t think that was possible) there was barely any clear skin, just marred and bruised skin.

 

Talia seemed just as horrified as Derek. When Derek looked up at Stiles’s face he could see tears welling up in his eyes again. He rushed over and enveloped him in a gentle hug.

 

‘It’s okay, Stiles, it’s okay.’ Derek said into Stiles’ neck.

 

Stiles sniffed and pulled away from the hug smiling gratefully at Derek.

 

‘We need to get you to hospital.’ Talia said. ‘It looks like you could have internal bleeding.’

 

‘Okay.’ Stiles said in a strong voice, albeit a bit quiet.

 

‘Derek help Stiles to the car, I’ll just ring your dad and tell him what’s happening.’ Talia said.

 

‘Okay.’ Derek replied and took hold of Stiles arm gently, careful not to hurt him, and took most of the weight off of Stiles’ ankle. They hobbled along to the car and Derek could hear the conversation his mum was having with his dad over the phone. He tuned it out though, wanting to talk to Stiles.

 

‘The new Spiderman movie should be coming out soon’ Derek said when Stiles leant his head on his shoulder, snuggling up.

 

‘I know. I bet Tom Holland is going to be great…as always’

 

‘Be honest would you let Tom Holland suck your dick’ Derek said smiling.

 

Stiles laughed, ‘I’d let him punch me in the face as long as i got to look at him’

 

Derek laughed too, ‘Me too.’

 

Stiles fake gasped, ‘You’re cheating on Chris Hemsworth?!’

 

‘You know I’d die for him, I wouldn’t die for Tom.’

 

‘Phew’ Stiles said chuckling lightly.

 

Talia got in the car at that point and told them to put their seat belts on. She put Stiles’ favourite CD on which was an ABBA superhits album.

 

The drive was quiet apart from Derek’s muttering on the words every now and then. Derek could smell Stiles getting more and more anxious the closer they got to the hospital so he took hold of his hand and kissed it. Giving Stiles more peace than he had in a while.


	4. I was jealous of the clouds

When they got there Talia and Derek both took a side each and practically carried Stiles into the ER. When inside Derek sat down with Stiles while Talia went up to the front desk. Stiles could hear her hushed voice as she relayed Stiles’ injuries to the man.

 

He heard the man say a doctor would be with them as soon as possible and then Talia came and sat with them as they waited. It didn’t take long for someone to come up to his with a wheelchair and take them to a doctor.

 

Stiles was wheeled to a private room and met a lovely doctor called Astrid. She looked over Stiles’ injuries gave him a few tests and amongst some definitely broken ribs and a busted ankle…internal bleeding.

 

So he was prepared for surgery immediately as, after a ultrasound was done, it was found to be quite severe and the doctor was surprised Stiles hadn’t passed out yet. There was also a promise from the doctor that when Stiles had recovered from surgery enough the cops would be in to take a statement.

 

Stiles didn’t want to do this but he didn’t really have a a way out considering The Hale’s would report it and their evidence for it happening is irrefutable. So when the nurse says this Stiles just took a deep breath and nodded.

 

The doctor goes through all the risks of the surgery but Derek and Talia don’t give him much choice, he would die if he didn’t have this surgery. Stiles doesn’t even have time to freak out over the medical bills before he is being being put under anaesthesia. They ask his to count to 10 and he doesn’t even reach five before he passes out.

 

———

Derek sat apprehensively, waiting of the surgery to finish, his mom by his side. The time ticks by slowly and the rest of the family arrive at the hospital by the time Stiles gets out.

 

When he was was out he was wheeled into his own private room and they were told he’d be awake in just under an hour. They couldn’t all fit into the room so Talia and Robert (Derek’s dad) took shifts sitting with Derek.

 

Stiles started to come to after about 50 minutes.

 

‘Der?’ Stiles questioned, feeling foggy and disoriented. Stiles felt Derek at his side immediately and he turned to look at him.

 

Stiles smiled drowsily at him and reached out for his hand. Derek took his hand and used the other one to stroke Stiles’ hair.

 

‘How are you feeling?’ Derek asked.

 

‘’Mm great.’ Stiles said not quite knowing what was going on. He looked around the room and realised he was in a hospital room.

 

‘Why are we in a hospital? I hate hospitals.’ Stiles said resting is head back on his pillow.

 

‘I know you do baby… but you are badly hurt so we needed to bring you here.’

 

‘Ok.’ Stiles said as he shut his eyes.

 

‘A doctor is coming to see you in a minute Stiles.’ Robert said in a gentle voice walking into the room.

 

‘Mkay.’

 

Derek squeezed his hand which made Stiles smile and look up to him. He may not know what’s happening but he knows he loves this boy with all his heart. He closes his eyes again and tries his hardest not to fall asleep, but he’s so tired.

 

‘Stiles stay awake until the doctor comes sweetie.’ Talia said.

 

‘I’m trying.’ Stiles replied opening his eyes with much protest from his body.

 

It was then that he noticed the uncomfortable heaviness in his right hand, he still had his cannula in and there’s also a needle in his arm connected to an IV. Stiles nearly throws up then and there…he hates needles.

 

‘I know what you’re thinking Stiles, leave them in.’ he heard a familiar voice say.

 

Stiles looked up to see Melissa in the doorway with another woman. She looks sad…probably because Stiles has landed himself in hospital once again. After the many supernatural fights Stiles pretty much always went to hospital (which only exacerbated what his dad did) because the pack never really knew how to deal with a human in pain.

 

‘Hey Melissa.’ Stiles said smiling, like he hadn’t just been in a serious surgery.

 

‘Stiles we just see to check you over, give you some painkillers and then we can have a chat.’ Melissa said.

 

‘Okay.’ Stiles replied and just as they were checking him over floods of memories came back to him. His dad, telling Derek, telling Talia, driving to the hospital, he remembered everything.

 

Tears start to form in his eyes as the doctor is administering him some drugs through his IV bag.

 

Derek rushed over to his side immediately.

 

‘What’s wrong baby?’ Derek asked.

 

‘Did I-…Did I really tell you?’

 

‘Tell me what?’

 

‘Why I’m hurt.’

 

‘Yes.’ Derek whispered rubbing Stiles’ hand gently, ‘But it’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.’

 

Stiles let out a sob, just as the doctor finishes.

 

‘He’s going to be so angry at me.’ Stiles said in-between crying.

 

Melissa sat on the other side of him when the doctor leaves.

 

‘If it helps, I’ve rung your dad and he’s on his way, he sounded really worried.’ Melissa said, trying to comfort him.

 

Stiles took his head out of his hands and stops crying out of pure fear. But that’s when the panic set in. Derek seems just as shocked as Stiles is and doesn’t say anything.

 

‘Melissa, his dad is the reason he’s here’ Talia said, her tone grave.

 

There’s a beat of silence.

 

‘What?! That can’t- that can’t be right, the Sheriff would never hurt anyone.’ Melissa said sounding convinced of this.

 

‘Tell that to Stiles.’ Robert said. And all attention was on him again.

 

Derek had jumped onto the bed at this point and was sitting opposite Stiles holding his hands and helping him breath.

 

Melissa goes to interfere (she is a nurse after all) but Talia stops her, ‘They’ve got this’ she said and she guided them out of the room.

 

‘Stiles listen to me. You have to breath… c’mon just one deep breath you can do it.’

 

Stiles did one deep breath then another and another.

 

‘Good Stiles, now we do the game yeah. Do you think you can do the game?’

 

Stiles nodded as his breathing speeds up again.

 

‘Okay what are 5 things you can see right now?’ Derek asked, as he squeezed Stiles' hands.

 

‘I can-I can see a door… the curtains, I-I see the cabinet, drip stand and… the floor.’ Stiles stuttered.

 

‘Good, now four things you can feel.’

 

‘Your-your hands…the sheets-‘

 

‘That’s it, remember to breath’ Derek encouraged.

 

‘And the thing in my arm and- and my…my socks.’

 

‘Good okay and can you hear 3 things?’

 

‘I can- I can hear Melissa and your parents talking outside, a dripping s-sound and the wind’ Stiles managed to say almost without any interruption, a sign that this was ending.

 

‘Okay and 2 things you can smell?’

 

‘Your cologne…and medicine’ Stiles said without any struggle of breathing.

 

‘Good now one deep breath.’ Derek said and together they take a long breath. The panic attack was over.

 

‘Thank you’ Stiles whispers resting his forehead against Derek’s.

 

‘It’s ok.’ Derek whispered back and he leans in for a kiss. It’s full of love, care and worry and Stiles loves Derek for it.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Stiles said as they pull apart.

 

‘For what?!’ Derek asked, confused.

 

‘For lying to you.’

 

‘It’s okay Stiles, you were just trying to protect your dad.’

 

‘You’re not mad at me?’

 

‘Of course I’m not.’ Derek said as he stroked Stiles' arm soothingly, ‘I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.’

 

Stiles snorted, ‘That’s bullshit. Remember the time I ate your Reeses, you were very angry.’

 

‘Ok you caught me, but I could never stay mad for long, one bat of those pretty eyes and I can’t be angry anymore.’

 

Stiles giggled a little before he kissed Derek softly.

 

‘They’re watching us.’ Derek said against Stiles’ lips, referring to the adults watching through the window of Stiles' room.

 

‘Ignore them.’

 

‘As much as I’d love to, I’m not getting a hard on in front of my mom.’

 

Stiles snorted and kissed him a final time.

 

‘Fair enough’ He said.


	5. Rise above the clouds

Stiles wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do this. It had been 6 hours since his surgery and the cops were coming to take his statement. According to Melissa his dad had already been arrested on suspicion of child abuse so he couldn’t get to him anymore. But that didn’t make giving a statement any easier.

 

‘I can’t do this.’ He says quietly to Derek when he walks back in the room with some Reeses pieces for Stiles.

 

‘Stiles you can, you-‘

 

‘I can’t send him to jail Der!’

 

‘Stiles, I hate to say this, but he fucking deserves it after what he’s done to you.’

 

‘Well I fucking deserved what he did to me!’

 

‘Stiles.’

 

‘No, no shut up, I deserved everything he did to me, I’m a worthless, pathetic hyperactive son of a bitch that doesn’t deserve you or any of my friends or anything good because I’m a horrible person and-‘ Stiles sobbed.

 

‘Stiles, please listen to me.’ Derek says, in the moment Stiles stopped for breath.

 

‘You can’t convince me otherwise Derek, I-‘

 

‘Stiles!’ Derek says loudly trying his best not to scare Stiles but wanting to get his point across.

 

‘Yes?’ Stiles says, subdued.

 

‘You may not get this now, but you will someday, what your dad does to you is wrong, you don’t deserve it because you are not worthless, you’re not pathetic, you may be hyperactive but everyone loves that about you. You deserve me, you deserve all you friends and you’re not a horrible person, you’re the best person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what I would do if I hadn’t. I wish you’d understand that so many people love you…just because that asshole doesn’t think you deserve love doesn’t mean you actually don’t. I love you Stiles so much and I will never leave you, no matter what. Please promise you will try to understand this.’

 

‘I’ll try’ Stiles says quietly.

 

‘Promise?’ Derek asks.

 

‘Promise’ Stiles says before enveloping Derek into a hug.

 

‘I love you so much too by the way.’ Stiles says after they pulled apart from each other.

 

Derek smiled at him before grabbing the Reeces from his pocket and placing them on the bed.

 

‘Ah yes, I forgot you went to get these for me. Thank you.’

 

‘Your welcome.’

 

‘You know I think Reeces Pieces are the superior type of Reeces, controversial I know but hear me out’ Stiles rambled. This goes on for 5 minutes before he is finished, with Derek just smiling and nodding along, happy his care free Stiles is back.

 

‘Don’t you agree?’ Stiles says, asking about Derek’s opinion on the matter.

 

‘Might have to disagree with you.’

 

‘Explain.’

 

‘The cups are far superior, end of.’

 

‘Short and sweet I like it, but I’m not convinced.’

 

‘We’ll have to agree to disagree then.’

 

‘Oh no, I will persuade you on this.’

 

Derek chuckled, ‘You’re so damn stubborn.’

 

‘And I’m not ashamed of it. I just think the pieces hold so much flav-‘

 

Stiles is cut off by a knock at the door and Derek’s mom walking in.

 

‘Stiles there are some deputies here to take your statement.’

 

Stiles’ smile drops off his face and Derek gives him a worried glance. But in the next second Stiles’ pulls himself together and says:

 

‘Ok, they can come in.’

 

Derek’s mom walks out and brings back two deputies, thankfully ones that Stiles doesn’t know that well.

 

‘Hi Stiles, I’m Deputy Morrison and this is Deputy Gonzalez, is it alright if we ask you a few questions?’

 

‘Sure.’ Stiles says as confidently as his can muster.

 

‘Cool, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask your boyfriend to leave, is that okay Stiles?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

Derek stands up, gives Stiles’ hand a squeeze then exits the room.

 

‘Okay Stiles we just need to ask you a few questions, if you need to stop at anytime just say and we can continue at a later date.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

‘Great, ok, so first question do you remember who did this to you?’

 

‘Yeah, it was err it was my dad…the Sheriff’

 

‘Ok, and do you know why he did it?’

 

‘I had a friend around and he'd told me that morning I wasn’t allowed friends around because I had made him angry.’

 

‘What did you do to make him angry?’

 

‘I asked him a question when he was watching TV. Which I’m not allowed to do, I just forgot and I couldn’t find my medicine. He slapped me when I asked him.’

 

‘Right so is this a regular occurrence?’

 

‘…yeah.’

 

‘How often does it happen?’

 

‘Well err it usually isn’t this bad but a…smaller version of this happens once a week probably but then he does things that aren't as errrrrm bad as that most days.’

 

‘And what does he do that isn’t as bad?’

 

‘He just calls me names and stuff, slaps or punches me or occasionally throws glass at me.’

 

‘Okay so can you remember what he did to you at all this time?’

 

‘Err well not really, I just remember being kicked a lot and then…and then he err told me that he would…kill me next time and then stopped.’

 

‘Ok, and how long has this been going on for?’

 

‘Well it started when my mom died so like 5 years ago and has gradually gotten worse throughout the years.’

 

‘Ok thank you Stiles that’s enough information for now, we hope you make a speedy recovery and if you need to tell us anything else just pop down to the station.’

 

‘Thank you.’ Stiles says simply feeling on the verge of panicking after what he had just done. There was no going back now.

 

The deputies leave the room and Derek’s immediately back inside.

 

‘You okay?’ Derek asks, his voice gentle.

 

Stiles just nods his heads as he focuses on not having a panic attack….again. Derek walks over to the bed and sits himself in the chair placed next to it, he takes Stiles’ hand and once again squeezes it. It makes Stiles feel infinitely better knowing that he has someone who loves his so much.

 

‘It will get better soon, I promise Stiles.’ Derek says as Stiles feels tears threaten to spill over.

 

Stiles nods his head just as the first tear falls.

 

‘I’m so so proud of you, you are incredibly brave and I love you.’

 

‘I love you too.’ Stiles manages to say before the first sob sounds.

 

Derek climbs onto the bed and gently takes Stiles into his arms and soothes him.

 

‘I just feel….so pathetic for doing that….and I can’t-I can’t stop thinking about how much he’s going to hate me.’

 

‘I know Stiles, but you did what was best for you and that’s all that matters.’

 

Stiles nods his head slightly against Derek’s shoulder. He honestly can’t believe how much of a mess he had let himself become.

 

‘I can almost hear those self-deprecating thoughts Stiles enough of them thank you very much.’

 

Stiles smiled, ‘Sorry.’

 

‘And enough sorrys too, you have nothing to apologise for.’

 

‘Sor-, I mean okay.’

 

He feels Derek chuckle lightly next to him and Stiles laughs with him.

 

‘You know that you’re the best thing that has happened to me.’ Stiles says quietly and sniffs as Derek’s kisses the top of his head.

 

‘You’re the best thing that has happened to me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the police interview is quite unrealistic however I wasn't really sure how else to write it so, sorry for that. Hopefully you still enjoyed! Also let me know if you prefer the more dialogue heavy chapters or not!


End file.
